


Gods of War

by CanineR7A7



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Faith is tired of dealing with everyone's shit, Other, other characters are either mentioned or OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: It has been a few years since Faith became the leader of the runners and the newest member insists on taking the fight to the city leaders.





	1. 1

Faith sighed as she approached the vents outside the police station, their newest runner had been capture for the third time that month. She crawled silently through the tunnels until she found the cell. She watched the dual-haired runner tap an unfamiliar rhythm on the wall, Faith gently lifted the vent from the ceiling, catching her  _friend's_ attention. The girl smiled before walking over and pulling herself through the opening.

"Took ya time." The girl smirked, Faith grunted in annoyance.

"Not in the mood right now Ares. Do you have any idea how close we were to having our place found  _again?_ " Ares chuckled quietly, not affected by her leader's reprimand.

"Right, of course you don't." Faith crawled towards her entry point, not caring if Ares was following or not.

"How much trouble am I in this time?" Faith sighed at the question, Ares was barely eighteen, yet she sounded a lot like a child.

"I didn't tell them everything, all they know is that you ran too close to the police, no one else knows you chose to engage them." Ares sighed in relief, Faith was still looking out for her. A siren sounded behind them and the two runners took off, leaving the police station in panic.


	2. 2

When they got back to the base, Ares was unnaturally quiet.

"Go and play some video games with Plastic, or whatever you do when you're not running." Ares nodded and walked towards Plastic's room. Faith sighed and walked towards her own room, the other leaders could wait until tomorrow.


	3. AD

Ares sighed as she dropped on her bed, her head was still pounding from the run. She leaned over and pulled a bottle of beer from her stash.

“Why the fuck not?” She winced slightly when the cap cut into her finger, she pulled the flip-knife from under her mattress and worked the cap off. She tilted her head back and downed a good portion of the bottle.

“Well that worked.” She scoffed; sometimes she hated her high-tolerance. Her uncle’s beer was usually enough to get the other runners drunk but it never worked on her. Dover drank some more of it before tipping the rest out the window, she lay back and thought about the reprimanding tomorrow would bring.


	4. FC

Faith held her head in her hands when she got to her room, Ares was becoming a problem and it was a hard one for Faith to sort. She’d been the one responsible for Ares’ training and Dover’s actions were reflecting a bad light on her. She couldn’t do anything about it; Ares is a lot like her as a child.

“I need a word with Icarus.” With that she stood up and left the room.


End file.
